Demonic Cuteness
by Sigery97
Summary: *This summary is in the making* 2 demons and a witch from an alternate universe have been thrown into the Bleach universe with no way back. Yume is an adorable and innocent Incubus with royal roots that has taken a liking to Ichigo. Maxy and Adam are a witch and a familiar demon interested in the Arrancars. YAOI


**Bare with me through the beginning**

"RUN" the icy blue haired male screamed.

"Your mom's going to kill you" the dark skinned male with blood red hair groaned

"US!" the icy blue haired male huffed, pink eyes turning sharply to his friend.

"Fine, us. Let's go" the other snarled. Then the two males ran, angry yells from behind them.

The smaller male had light icy blue in short spikes, half hanging over his light pink, child-like eyes; red curled ram-like horns decorated either side of his head, a thin, black tail with a red heart on the tip of it, and his skin was a light fair color. He was dressed in black, tight leather pants, black boots, and a leather jacket with white fluff around his neck and shoulders.

The older, taller male had chocolaty brown skin and messy, blood red head, half hanging over his left lime green eye. He was dressed in normal human clothes; an open orange button up shirt with 6 black buttons that showed off his strong abs and stomach with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans, a black belt, a black collar with a golden bell tightly attached around his neck, and dark green sneakers.

They were both demons, though the red head wouldn't have ever been seen as one because of his lack of anything demonic. The smaller happened to be a wingless incubus while the other was a demon familiar to a witch.

The two males ducked into an alley, watching with wide eyes as a bunch of furious people; demons, humans, witches, and such races by. "Damn, they are mad" the red head stated.

"Did you get it?" the other asked, pink eyes scanning the crowd for their chasers.

"Yeah…we should get it back to Maxy before she decides we took too long and turns us into frogs…again" the red head replied. The younger icy blue haired male nodded in agreement and the two of them snuck through the crowd and away.

The two males walked through the dark forest and into a small, grey stoned cottage with a red tiled roof. There were only 3 rooms in the house; a small bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room/kitchen/magic room. Sitting in a chair, back to the entering boys was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail down to the end of her back. She was barefoot with a white, long sleeve shirt, white socks meeting where her black skirt brushed her knees, brown loafers, and a black choker with a white and red cross on it. "You better have my ingredients" she growled.

"Yeah, yeah we do" the red head sighed.

"Good boy Adam" she replied, still not looking at him as she waved her hands over the pot in front of her, multicolored liquid flew up and snaked around her hands.

"Hey!" the other male whined.

The colorful liquid swirled and dropped back in the pot. The blonde turned, amber eyes slightly clouded as she looked at the younger male. She got up and went over to the male, hugging him. "Oh, I'm sorry Yume…you too…you probably did most of the work anyway" the woman cooed.

"HEY" Adam complained.

"Shut up Adam" the blonde snapped.

"Fucking bitch" Adam muttered.

"What did you just said you stupid little-" the blonde started.

"Maxy!" Yume interrupted.

"He's ungrateful little brat" the blonde stated.

"And he's your familiar, you are supposed to be nice to him" Yume huffed.

Maxy sighed. "Okay…but only for my adorable little Incubus" she cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Thank you Maxy" Yume forced a smile through the pain in his cheeks.

Maxy then released Yume's cheeks and turned back to her pot. Adam gave her the ingredients they stole and she added them to her pot. "Is it supposed to be glowing and smoking like that?" Adam asked.

"As long as you got the right things" Maxy stated.

"Of course we did" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Good, then it's not a problem" Maxy replied.

"Maxy…I am a bit worried about that…what are you making anyway?" Yume asked.

"A potion to give you wings…like you asked." Maxy smiled.

Yume smiled back. "Thank you, Maxy…it means a lot…even if you can't do it, which I know you can, it's still super sweet" Yume replied.

That's when it went wrong. All of the liquid in the pot condensed to a tiny, clear crystal. "W-what?" Maxy blinked.

Then the crystal blew up and the cottage was filled with a bright white light before their vision went black as their consciences faded.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji shunpo through the forest. There had been a large reiatsu crashing into the forest and the three of them had been sent to see what it was.

Lying on the forest floor was a mostly black clothed figure with light, icy blue hair, and red ram horns curled on his head. He looked like he was asleep, cuddling up with the white fluff attached to his black leather jacket. His thin black tail with a red heart tip twitched slightly. "He's kind of adorable" Rukia gasped.

"We don't know what he is though" Renji stated.

"He might be an Arrancar" Ichigo added.

"No mask, no hole, plus he's dressed in black" Rukia stated.

"No mask or hole we SEE" Ichigo corrected which got him a glare.

"Look at him…he's too cute to be an insane killer…too cute to be a Hollow at all." Rukia huffed.

"Just because he's cute doesn't mean he's not dangerous" Ichigo snapped.

The argument ended when the creature on the ground yawned and sat up. He shook his head and his icy colored hair fell in little spikes. Pink eyes blinked a few times, facing Renji, the creature stared curiously. "See he's friendly" Rukia stated.

Suddenly the creature's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl, a low growl echoing from his throat. His tail started to swing back and forth in an aggressive manner. Black claws appeared on his fair fingers and his teeth lengthened into sharp fangs. None of the Shinigami had time to draw their Zanpaktos before the creature leaped towards Renji.

All of them were surprised when he bypassed Renji and landed behind the red head. The creature was on top of a small Hollow that struggled under the smaller but more powerful humanoid creature with claws sunk in deep of the skin. With a loud snarl, the creature dipped his head and bit into the Hollow's hard armor-like skin. A loud cracking noise signaled the death of the Hollow if not the ripping of its head off the next moment should have done the trick. Blood splattered over the horned creature's face.

The creature got off of his fading prey. He shook his head again, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Bitter creature" he muttered.

"He just saved Renji from the Hollow either of us saw or sensed…he's not a bad guy" Rukia stated.

The creature looked over the Shinigami, stopping and staring at Ichigo. Then the creature walked over and nuzzled Ichigo's hand, almost as if asking for approve. Ichigo blushed lightly. "I guess we could the captains" he stated.

"Sounds good to me" Renji shrugged. The creature pulled back and smiled innocently.

**Okay I got bored...been working on different stories off and on this past week...but my boredom kept coming back...so this came to me...I may be writing a fiction about demons and crap...but this is sort of a starting point for me to create them while using my familiar friends of Bleach**

**Plus I got interesting ideas for this**

**Yume: *nuzzling Ichigo again***

**And Yume thinks Ichigo's adorable...so this should be VERY interesting**

**Anyway please review and be nice to the demons and witch**


End file.
